


I may have a girlfriend now?

by FanFicReader01



Series: Vampire Dads [5]
Category: Original Work, Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Family, Flashback, Fluff, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Sappy, Slice of Life, Vampires, Werewolves, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: One young couple.Two families.They meet.
Series: Vampire Dads [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598719
Kudos: 2





	1. At Saaresto Mansion

Once a month, Count Saaresto goes to the orphanage to see everything and everybody is alright. Sometimes he brings one of his partners along. This time, it’s the gardener. The receptionist welcomes them inside.

Despite it being bedtime for most children inside the orphanage, some of them are still awake and alerted by Saaresto’s presence, they all flock around him and Jari.

“Marko! Marko! Jari!” they chant excitedly.

“Hey, hey! Look who we have here!” Marko smiles and Jari laughs when he picks up one of the younger kids and swings them around before putting them safely back on the ground.

“It’s check-up day. See if you have all behaved,” Marko sniggers.

”We did! Look what we’ve made!” then many children proceed to show the owner of the orphanage, they kind of treat him as their mysterious but super cool uncle, what they’ve created that week. Marko looks at each and every little art piece. Jari follows and also appreciates some works.

“I see some might become Picassos,” the smaller vampire nods.

Once Marko and Jari have greeted the children who are still awake, they go downstairs to talk with some caretakers. While Marko is filling in some papers and documents, Jari notices a shadow at the door.

“I can see you,” the vampire declares. First there’s some silence and Marko looks up from his papers.

“Come on, you can show yourself. I don’t bite,” he assures with a chuckle.

Then the door gets opened a little more and a first, bare foot steps outside. Then the rest follows. It’s Mara. One of the oldest orphans. Marko is still disappointed by every parent who has ever rejected her and were too cowardice to take her in. Merely because she’s a werewolf. He’s often thought about adopting her as his legit own but he never got to work it out. Too busy with other things as well.

The girl closes the door behind her, eyes locked to the floor.

“Hey, Mara. Great to see you again. Is something the matter?” Marko lays down his pen, showing he’s having her she has his full attention.

“I-, I just wanted to tell something,” she mutters. Then she looks at the caretaker. “B-but it’s rather personal.”

The caretaker understands, nods and leaves the room. Jari is also standing up but Mara tells him it’s okay to stay if he wants. While the smaller vampire sits back, Mara walks over to Marko who she greets as if he was her real dad already.

“I missed you, idiot.”

Marko chuckles and pats her back. “Was it that rough?”

“I feel some other kids are also afraid of me,” she grunts against the vampire’s shoulder. Right before Marko tries to say something positive, she adds: “But things have also changed… for the better. ” The girl starts to go red in the face.

The vampire gets curious. “Oh, who you’ve met someone special? Who are they?”

Mara clears her throat before answering. “You remember Chrissy? She has three theory courses with me.”

“Haven’t you been friends with her since the beginning?” Marko raises an eyebrow.

The girl nods. “Y-yeah. And now-, we’re kind of… you know, dating?” That answer makes the blond vampire jump up in glee. “Oh lord, that’s amazing, Mara!” Jari gets excited as well.

“That’s good news!”

“I know-, I just wanted you to tell you some good news for once.”

Marko then gives his partner a look. Jari nods in understanding and then both men turn to Mara.

“Maybe… there’s more good news for you,” Marko starts.

The girl gives them a questioning look, not sure where this is going. Marko then shoves a document over the table in her direction.

“Read it.”

Hesitatingly, Mara takes it and her eyes glide over the paper. She clenches the paper tighter, a smile creeping up her face. Then she runs over to Marko and hugs him. Jari is next.

“Y-you’re becoming stronger with the day,” he chuckles.

“You’re really going to _adopt_ _me_?! I get to live with you guys?!” Mara exclaims. Marko hushes her and quickly looks around him.

“Yes. There are still a lot of documents to fill in, but we’ll get there eventually.”

“I can’t believe it!” Mara has to sit down to let the news sink in.

Marko sighs and shakes his head. “I’m sorry I never got to the case, Mara. I-, I was busy and-”

“But you’re finally working on it! This is great news, dad. I-, can I call you dad?”

“You were already doing it before,” Marko grins. “Alright, time for you to go to bed as well. Else the other kids get jealous.”

“Alright. Night, night!” Mara quickly disappears and the two vampires are left alone in the room again.

“I’m glad we’ve all come to agree to do this,” Saaresto sighs.

“We couldn’t let her live in the orphanage forever. She’s almost nineteen for fuck’s sake!” Jari confirms.

“Yeah. No child has been here this long. How could I allow it.”

“You didn’t want to rush it and get Mara in some abusive household either,” Jari reminds his partner. Yes, Marko always wants to make sure all children get a valid, _safe_ and warm new family.

Marko stares at his own hands and slowly nods.

He’s rescued the little girl when she was about seven years old or something. Her mother had abandoned her after she found out that the girl was a werewolf. Marko was in the woods that night. Total coincidence perhaps, but had he not been there, the poor girl might’ve died. Since then he tried to raise the kid as his own, just like the other children. But he has always had an extra soft spot for Mara. He damned himself for being so absent in her life.

***

_There I was in the woods. Trying to hunt some prey. It was autumn. Rainy. A soggy, damp soil and dead leaves everywhere. I was flying around in my bat form trying to locate other animals shuffle around in the dark. I had no luck until I noticed the heartbeat of something peculiar. A small heart. Fast paced._

_I landed in the nearest tree and tried to make up the shape._

_Then I realised what the thing was. A human. A_ kid _. So surprised, I’d changed back to my human form and fell out of the tree. Still, too baffled by wondering what a kid was doing here alone in the woods, I forgot I could fly and thus landed into a pile of leaves below. It got the kid startled._

_As I got closer, I saw it was a girl. She snarled at me but her heart told me she was unsure, maybe even afraid. I also smelled blood now. Then I saw her hands and mouth were tainted by it. For a second thought she’d might be another vampire but that wouldn’t make sense. We don’t have a heartbeat._

_I looked her in the eyes. A golden shimmer. Where had I seen such eyes before? I let my nose work some more and I understood she was also a creature of the night. Be it a furrier one._

_“W-who are you?” the little girl stammered._

_“Me? I-, I am Count Saaresto. But you can call me Marko.” I stuck out a hand but she was hesitating._

_“A-are you going to hurt me?”_

_“No. I just want to know, why are you here?”_

_“I did nothing wrong!” the girl now cries out. “Nothing!” she then stared at the ground. At her feet lay a dead rabbit._

_“I see. It’s fine. You did nothing wrong. Is there someone I could contact? To pick you up?” I asked definitely concerned._

_“No! Mommy wouldn’t want me back. She-, she dropped me here,” the girl started sobbing uncontrollably and it hurt my undead heart._

_“Is there nobody else?”_

_The girl shook her head. I sighed and tried to get a bit closer to her. “I want to help you. But for that, you’ll have to trust me.”_

_Once again, I reached out my hand and this time she took it._

_“Y-you’re cold, mister.”_

_“Call me Marko. I’ll get you somewhere safe. Somewhere warm. Where there are children. Would you like that?”_

_The girl shyly nodded and then I lead her out of the cold woods and go to the orphanage with her._

_“Y-you can call me Mara.”_

_I smiled._

_“I’ll give you a new home, Mara.”_

_***_

A few weeks later, Mara has moved into the Saaresto Mansion. There was a goodbye party as usual when a child leaves the orphanage.

As Jani drives them to the mansion, Mara sits with Marko in the back of the car. She’s excited. The few possessions she had, are stored in a bag in the trunk.

“Can I ask something?”

“Of course.”

“As-, as celebration… could I ask my girlfriend to come over?”

Jani is visibly shocked and Marko throws him a meaningful look. “Of course,” he sternly says.

“I was just wondering… about safety, _our_ safety. Not many people know we’re vampires,” Jani quickly clarifies his behaviour. Marko and Mara sigh in relief.

“Oh, that’s fine. Her parents are vampires too. And also dads.”

“You never told us?” Marko notices.

The girl blushes. “I thought that wasn’t necessary to tell. Anyway, that’s how we also bonded: over the fact that we both have dads as parents. No moms.”

Marko wants to ask if Mara never considered the female caretakers as a mother, but he supposed she wouldn’t. Though some children consider them as their parents, Mara always kept a distance from the other adults in the orphanage.

“Good. Then you can invite her over. She can also sleep here, if she wants to,” Jani says.

“Fine with me. And I doubt the others will bother. They will be happy to meet their daughter’s very first partner,” Marko smiles.


	2. At the apartment

Chrissy, Karlus and Hob are all sitting in the kitchen for dinner. While the two men are eating, they notice that their daughter is surprisingly quiet. With her fork she’s pricking into her food instead of eating it.

“Something the matter?” Karlus is the first to ask.

“Nah,” comes an absent reply.

“Did something bad happen at college?” Hob then asks. Chrissy clenches her fist around the fork and frowns. “Nothing happened, _dad_. Nothing.”

“You know you can tell us everythi-,” Karlus starts but his partner gives him a look to just keep it low.

“She’ll tell us if she’s ready,” Hob mutters. Once everyone has finished their plate, Chrissy stands up and goes to the fridge to get them dessert.

“Oh, a blood sorbet. That’s… a surprise,” Hob’s eyes twinkle.

“You guys always drinking from the same boring bottles so I thought to fancy it up.” For a moment, everything seems to be normal again but then the girl grows quiet again. Awkwardly the vampire dads eat their sorbet while Chrissy eats her chocolate pudding. The silence goes on until the daughter cleans up and puts down her glass bowl hard.

“Alright. Something _is_ happening. I might as well say it now because I need someone to drive me there or borrow the car.”

Chrissy joins her dads back at the table, not meeting their eyes. “I got a date with the cutest girl at our campus.” It takes a few seconds for the message to properly reach her parents. Karlus is the first to act and say something. “Oh wow. That’s amazing? Like, congrats!”

Chrissy smiles and then looks at her blond father. His face is neutral at first before it softens in a genuine smile as well.

“And who’s this lucky girl, hm?”

“It’s Mara. From Sociology class. We’re going out for a few weeks now.”

“Oh, my undead heart just decided to beat for a second!” Karlus exclaims, making his child roll her eyes.

“It’s not _that_ special.”

“But you were going on a special date,” Hob brings them back to the topic.

“Yes. I’m going to visit her at her new home. She… remember she used to live at the orphanage?”

“Yeah, poor girl,” Karlus mutters.

“She’s got adopted by Saaresto, the owner. He has this huge mansion! Upcoming Saturday I can come over.”

“Good. Then we’ll drop you off and-, are you sure it will be safe?” Hob double checks.

“Dad! It’s not because she’s a werewolf, she will devour me once we’re alone. Besides, we won’t be alone. Her _dads_ will be in the house too.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that. I just, I don’t know much about this Saaresto guy and all. I’d be more concerned about Mara’s new parents than herself.”

“To be honest, I haven’t met her dad either. Nor her _other_ dads. But Mara says they’re super chill people. So maybe this is a nice opportunity to get to know each other,” Chrissy suggests.

“And, eh, they aren’t Christians, are they?” Hob wants to know for sure. He can stay in a Christian cursed house only for so long before he would literally burn up.

“Not at all. Mara even told me in secret, they’re also vampires.”

Karlus gasps in surprise. “All of them?! Like, oh my god. Fellow vampires. And then your girlfriend is a werewolf. That’s… wild.”

Chrissy laughs. “And you two then? Huh? Dads, vampires _and_ killers for hire.”

“You’re right. We’re an odd bunch,” Karlus wipes away a single fake tear before hugging his daughter. “Anyway, we’ll be honoured to meet your girlfriend and her parents.”

“Say, when was it again? I’ll write it down in my agenda,” Hob already takes out his phone.”

“This Saturday. At noon. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. An umbrella and some sunglasses it’ll be for the first part of the drive.”

Just as Chrissy wants to leave the room, Hob calls her back. “Say, ehm… You know, you sure we don’t have to run a background check on Saaresto and co?”

“What?! You don’t trust them? A vampire who starts an orphanage where nobody has ever died or anything shady happened, is anything but sketchy to me. Dad, really. Sometimes you’re _exaggerating_.”

Karlus steps in and wraps his arms around his partner. “Yes, darling. Don’t worry so much. And in the worst case scenario, we’ll protect her for reals, okay? Like we’ve always done.”

Hob sighs and relaxes under the other man’s touch. “Okay, okay. You two are right. I was getting a bit too protective again. I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven. See you tomorrow!” and with that, Chrissy disappears from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disaster gays, disaster gays everywhere :D


	3. Family meeting

The whole morning Mara has been cleaning the kitchen, her bedroom, the hallway and basically every room she will show her girlfriend. Luckily, her fathers gave her a helping hand.

Now she’s in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the guests together with Olli and Jaska.

“It’s not common to meet another human child with vampire parents,” the tallest vampire chuckles as he’s cutting some vegetables for a light soup.

“Yet we found each other,” Mara sighs.

“Must be destiny,” Olli smirks as he gets some plates out of the cupboard. “You sure her parents will stay over for the lunch?”

“Yeah. Lunch only, though. Then I’d like some privacy.”

“Of course, milady,” the blond vampire makes an exaggerated bow gesture which earns him a look from the girl.

“Please, don’t do that when Chris arrives.”

“I won’t. How is she? What kind of type?”

“Well… First she’s always so nice to me. Like, even after I told her about my werewolf part, she was totally cool with it. She even embraces that part of me. She reads a lot. And just like me, she’s really into cuddling.”

“You’re into cuddling?” Jaska raises a sarcastic brow.

“It depends who it is, old man.” The tall vampire laughs to that.

“Is everything ready?” Marko’s voice is heard and a second later he floats into the kitchen.

“Almost!” Jaska and Olli exclaim in unison.

Mara nods as she passes her dad with napkins. “It must look perfect!”

“Whoa, it’s just lunch!” suddenly Jani appears at the scene. He’s wearing his usual long shirt, scarf and ripped jeans.

“First impressions are the most important,” Mara counters. “And we’re living in a fancy house, better show it too.”

Jani chuckles. “Alright, Miss Impossible. Just know that I’ll keep this outfit on when they arrive.”

“As long as you don’t take anything off,” Jaska adds, only half joking.

\---

Karlus looks in the rear mirror. His daughter sits in the back, staring out of the window. It’s a sunny day. Not really fit for vampires but both dads are wearing their special sunglasses.

“Anything we should know still?” Karlus asks.

“Just don’t… act so dad-like. Then we’ll be fine,” Chrissy mutters. “ _And_ _don’t_ get protective. I can handle my own.”

Hob chuckles. “I noted that down. I even left the knives at home.”

“Good.”

There’s more silence until Chrissy speaks up again. “Do you think I’m well dressed?”

“What? Of course, isn’t that top even new?” Karlus replies.

“Yeah… But I feel we’re not dressed fancy enough. I mean, she lives in a mansion!”

The blond vampire looks at his overly blue clothes. “Nah, it will be fine. How’s Mara dressed?”

“Typical lumberjack. No, actually she likes pink and red a lot.”

“Then we got nothing to worry about,” Hob smirks. The car makes a sharp turn and then they drive into the woods. The roads are clearly not made for cars.

The vampires sigh in relief. Thanks to the trees, a large part of the sun no longer reaches their car. The last ten minutes are spend completely off road and Hob is cursing for his car wasn’t made for this shit. Anyway, he does this for his daughter and he’d do anything for her. Even if that means getting his recently washed car in the mud.

The mansion is as impressive as everybody thought it’d be.

“So this is where the gullible owner of the orphanage lives,” Hob mutters as he steps outside and opens up an umbrella. He’s followed by his family.

Chrissy is visibly nervous, swallowing thickly. Karlus notices and sticks out his hand. The girl takes and hand in hand they walk to the massive front door.

“Here I go,” Chrissy takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

A tall, bald man opens the door. He has dark eyes and a short patch of black hair on his chin.

“You must be our daughter’s partner?”

Chrissy nods and starts blushing. Then the bald man turns to the other vampires.

“And you are her parents, I assume?”

Hob and Karlus nod at the same time. The bald man introduces himself as Markus. He brightly smiles, baring his sharp teeth. “Very well. I welcome you into the Saaresto manor! Be our happy guests!”

The inside is huge, bigger than the outside. All three people are awestruck and kind of intimidated.

“Please, follow me to the dinner hall. Mara is waiting for you.”

Chrissy smiles in anticipation. She looks at her dads who are smiling as well.

“I’m slightly jealous,” Karlus whispers.

Markus chuckles. “I see. But believe it or not, living this big has its disadvantages.”

“I don’t see any,” the dark-skinned vampire snorts.

Then the moment’s there. Chrissy and Mara meet and can introduce each other to their parents. The couple first goes for a strong hug before giving each other a smooch.

It’s a relief to Chrissy’s parents, to know the other parents aren’t dressed overtly fancy either.

“Dad, dad, finally you get to meet Mara and her family.”

“The pleasure is ours,” Karlus smiles as he shakes the other girl’s hand. Hob follows the gesture and then they shake hands with the other dads.

“So you are the infamous Saaresto, huh?” Hob peers at the other blond man.

Marko nods and chuckles: “Feel free to just call me Marko. Or Saaresto, if you’re keen on staying formal.”

“Well, we’re almost family now,” Hob smiles.

After the greeting is over, they sit at the large dinner table. Marko, Olli and Jaska go to the kitchen to get the plates. Chrissy and Mara sit on opposite sides and Hob and Karlus sit on each side of their kid.

“So you two have been together for a month or two?” Karlus asks.

Mara nods. “Actually a bit more. It was kind of unclear when our friendship became more than that.”

Then Jaska arrives with some soup and Olli follows with Marko behind.

“Soup and all. This _is_ fancy!” Karlus eyes sparkle.

“The lady requested so we delivered,” Olli chuckles as he puts down the bowls. In silence the soup in enjoyed.

“And who made the first move?” Marko outs more curiosity. The girls give each other a flustered look.

“Me,” Chrissy then admits.

“That’s our girl,” Hob comments with a big grin.

“ _Daaad_.”

“It’s fine. It’s good to take the initiative. Else it may never had happened,” Jani points out and the others quietly agree.

Some questions later and two courses later, the girls stand up and Mara goes on to show her girlfriend the mansion.

“Don’t go in my bedroom, though. I haven’t cleaned it!” Jani quickly exclaims. Mara sighs and laughs: “I didn’t want to go there, even _if_ it were clean. Come on, Chris. Let’s go!”

“Ah, they grow up so fast,” Jaska sighs. Hob and Karlus agree.

“The time of having to do her hair every morning has passed already,” Karlus reminisces.

“We’re pretty new to parenting,” Markus says.

Jari nods. “So far, our main experience is with the orphans in the city. They’re great kids.”

“You see them grow up too or?” Hob wants to know.

Marko answers the question. “Most kids won’t stay till their 16th birthday. There are of course exceptions. Mara was one of them.”

“Must be kind of difficult then, no? To let them go”, Karlus mutters and takes a sip from his coffee.

“Yeah. Definitely. Sometimes I try not to get too attached to some,” Olli replies. The other vampires can relate.

“But, it’s also good knowing that the kids get a new, stable family. We always make sure of that. Following them up a few years before fully breaking contact.”

“That’s quite noble,” Hob says. For a moment he’s aware of his less good-natured past.

“Living for so long, gives you soft spots,” Marko chuckles. “And now Mara’s got into our direct lives. A pleasant change. It took some time to get the legit papers and documents ready but it was worth it.”

The vampires drink their tea and coffees before going to the biggest lounge of the mansion. Once again are Karlus and Hob baffled by the interior’s size.

In the meantime, Chrissy also has to pause to take in the building’s wonderful furniture and seemingly endless rooms.

“So this room is completely dedicated to music. Did you know my dads form a band? How sick’s that? A _vampire_ band! Oh, and here you can read books. It’s only a small part of the library. Here are Jari, Markus and Olli’s favourite books stored. And probably some college books as well.”

“Damn, I don’t know what to say. Like, every new room you show me, has its own charms and exciting things to see.”

“I know right? You should definitely come over here for a weekend!” Mara suggests and Chrissy immediately counters: “Or a whole week.”

“You should come live here!” Mara smiles. Hand in hand they walk through the corridor and finally to Mara’s personal room. Inside there’s a king-sized bed. Chrissy’s eyes twinkle with excitement. As if her girlfriend can read her thoughts, she says: “Go on. You can try it.”

More permission is not needed and Chrissy runs over to the bed and jumping onto it. She’s quickly followed by her partner. For a moment they lay there, breathless, fingers entwined.

“This room feels even bigger than our entire living room,” Chrissy sighs.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t know if it’s even worth visiting.”

“Oh, but I’d love to see where you live,” Mara counters. She gives her girlfriend a look. “I’m serious.”

“Well, it’s a lot… poorer than this house.”

“That’s fine. The orphanage where I spend most of my time, wasn’t really the biggest house either.”

The girls always met outside their homes, often at the campus or in the city.

“At least it was safe,” Chrissy points out.

Mara grins. “But your dads are vampires too. Nobody would even dare to mess with you.”

“I know. But it’s kind of a secret. Though the neighbourhood _did_ become a lot safer ever since my dads decided that their little girl needed a safe environment.”

“See? There you have it.”

“Man, Mara. You’re one lucky person. Surrounded by all this beauty, this splendour!” Chrissy looks her eyes out. There’s a small bathroom here too.

Suddenly she feels her girlfriend’s hand on her cheek, making her turn her head. They look in each other’s eyes for a long minute which feels like an eternity.

“I know, stuff and all is beautiful. But _you_ are the realest treasure,” Mara says in a low and deep voice. It makes the other girl turn red and shiver a bit.

“You’re so sappy, Mara.”

“I know you like it.”

“True.”

The two share a deep kiss and as their hug gets deeper, suddenly there’s a familiar voice.

“Chrissy! We’re going home! You call us when you want us to pick you up, alright?!” it’s Karlus.

Slightly annoyed, Chrissy has to break away from her girlfriend to shout a reply. “Okay! W-wait!” She jumps up, runs to the door and opens it. “Wait!”

“Yes, darling?” Hob’s face then appears at the end of the corridor.

“Can I-, would you mind if I’d stay over for the night?”

“Well, of course. You’re eighteen and all. Just ask if it’s okay for the others too-”

“Fine by us!” comes a reply of the other vampires.

“Then it’s settled. Have fun you two,” Hob smiles. Then Karlus pops up. “And play it safe.”

“Okay bye, dad!” Chrissy quickly slams the door shut and Mara awaits her on the bed, laughing.

“Finally some privacy.”

“Yes,” Mara sighs. “Well, where were we?”

And Chrissy doesn’t have to be asked twice to fall back into the loving arms of her girlfriend.


End file.
